Let the 74th annual hunger games begin
by AnnieJim
Summary: La Batalla de Hogwarts ha terminado y con ello la segunda guerra mágica, sin embargo todos los sacrificios parecieron en vano, ya que el señor tenebroso ha ganado, y este ha impuesto la celebración de una costumbre muggle que parece alterarlos a todos.
1. La Cosecha

Aquella mujer…era difícil de definir aquel estilo, el cual definitivamente era horrible, su acento…era un poco a la inglesa sin embargo era muy marcado para serlo, sus ropas eran tan toscas, tan exageradas...tan feas, su maquillaje era recargado, y parecía que la paleta de sombras le había vomitado encima, su voz chillona y fastidiosa, su risa fingida y malévola, hablaba todo el tiempo sobre el capitolio y sus ciudadanos perfectos, aun mas aquellos que tenían magia como ella, ya que gozaban de todas las comodidades que cualquiera desearía, también hablaba de lo agradecida que estaba con Voldemort por dejarla ser parte de esta hermosa tradición, y de cómo apoyaba a nuestro actual gobierno, y en este momento hablaba de nuestra derrota, de cómo fue que Voldemort se levanto como soberano del mundo mágico, y claro como todas nuestras acciones tendrían graves consecuencias , ahora teníamos pagar el precio de lo que habíamos hecho.

-Es tiempo de reconocer nuestros errores, es por ello que os hemos reunido aquí, a todos los detractores de nuestro ministerio y nuestro nuevo amo, ya que en estos tiempos de dificultades él ha decidido darle una oportunidad a todos aquellos que por su propia mano se la han quitado, dando paso a la celebración de la primera cosecha anual para los juegos del hambre, los cuales se han celebrado por años en el mundo muggle- y una risita apareció.- a las 2 de la tarde el cáliz de fuego será colocado aquí en el gran comedor, de esa forma se obtendrá el nombre de nuestros tributos y recuerden ¡que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado! –y la voz chillona desapareció, se bajo del podio en el que se encontraba con ayuda de un mortífago al que sinceramente no recuerdo haber visto antes, y se fueron caminando mientras ella tambaleaba debido a los zapatos tan extraños e incómodos que traía puestos.

Volteé a ver a todos mis amigos y conocidos, incluso a aquellos con quienes no establecí una relación muy buena, esta cosecha había traído demasiada incertidumbre con ella. Los Malfoy se abrazaban entre ellos, demostrándose que se querían pasara lo que pasara, los Weasley le daban valor a Ron y a Ginny ya que ellos serían los únicos que entrarían en la cosecha, a pesar de que esta tenia edades restringidas, en el mundo muggle se suponía que entrarían los niños de 12-18 años, pero con nosotros…sería un sorteo que aplicaría para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y de todos los que estuvieron en el siempre y cuando su apariencia asimilara la de un niño o joven de 12-18 años de edad, sin poción multijugos debido a que en el campo no se podría llevar.

Me pregunto que hubiera hecho Dumbledore acerca de esto, como lo hubiera evitado Snape, que nos dirían Tonks y Lupin sobre ir a la arena, si me hubiera ido con Sirius muy lejos y este ultimo pensamiento es el que me saca lágrimas, debido a que si ellos estuvieran aquí, no tendríamos por que luchar en esta incoherencia, por que estuvimos a tan poco de acabar con esta batalla, y ahora todas las muertes de mis seres queridos son en vano, la rabia me invade, de la nada alguien me abraza y hace que pierda todos esos horribles pensamientos.

-Ten fe todo va a estar bien-fueron las palabras que escogió Hermione para hacerme sentir bien, me tomo del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia los Weasley, Molly como siempre me sonrió, y me dedico unas palabras pero estaba muy aturdido para poder entenderle, Arthur me dijo algo sobre ser fuerte y sobre el apoyo que nos darían en caso de ser elegidos, pero eso no era lo que quería escuchar, que mas daba entrar en la batalla, que mas daba ganar o perder, lo único que me importaba era librar a todos del sufrimiento de las batallas y las muertes, sin embargo parecía que cada vez los arrastraba más, Molly y Arthur aún no se recuperaban de la muerte de Fred y ahora se tenia que enfrentar a la posible muerte de otro de sus hijos, o de su hija, su única hija.

Nadie dejo el gran comedor, por lo cual las pantallas empezaron a llegar, y el sello del capitolio muggle está sobre todo lo que ponían e instalaban, tal vez incluso estuviera incrustado en aquella mujer en algún lugar.

-Tengo un anuncio-dijo con aquella voz chillona, mientras hacia un hechizo para que el micrófono sonara aún más fuerte y pudiéramos escuchar "mejor" su voz-debido a que la magia no es algo que los muggles de Panem conozcan, y yo que debemos transmitir nuestra cosecha, utilizaremos el formato muggle de la cosecha, por lo cual todos deben entregar sus varitas voluntariamente si no quieren que se utilice un castigo de violencia extrema contra ustedes-cada vez hacia una voz más tierna para parecer angelical- y sus seres queridos- cuando dijo eso me enfurecí, realmente quería golpearlos, matarlos que mas daba, el tono de voz que utilizo, me hizo odiarla aun más, estoy seguro de que hizo que todos los presentes la odiáramos aun mas, pero ella prosiguió con el tono chillón de antes sin prestarnos mucha atención- los dementores seguirán aquí, sin embargo no estarán al alcance de las cámaras, y nuestros queridos caballeros-decía mientras señalaba a los mortífagos que la acompañaban- se vestirán como agentes de la paz, y mientras esperamos a las transmisiones de panem, un mensaje de nuestro señor Lord Voldemort será transmitido.-los mortífagos tomaron cada una de las varitas, y se las llevaron en algunas cajas, mientras yo veía como todos los magos se indignaban ante ese acto, y de pronto su voz resonó en mi cabeza, en el ambiente, rápidamente todas y cada una de las pantallas se llenaron con su cara, aquella que repudiábamos más que a nada en este mundo, soltó una risita burlona como si logrará ver nuestras expresiones de asco, y comenzó a hablar, mientras nagini se arrastraba por su cuello.

-He pensado seriamente en redimirme por todo lo que les he hecho, y aunque ustedes me han pagado con la misma moneda, he decidido ser bondadoso con ustedes, así que el día de hoy les otorgo el perdón a 6 tributos, que saldrán de entre ustedes los cuales lucharan en los juegos del hambre- soltó un gran suspiro como si hablara de su amada- representando, que les parece al ejercito de Dumbledore-el enojo me envolvió no podía creer que estuviese diciendo su nombre, sin embargo lo había hecho, Ginny me tomo de la mano para que no perdiera el control y comenzó a abrazarme, él río aún más fuerte- si, si anoten eso dos representaran al ejercito de Dumbledore, otros cuatro representarán a Hogwarts y claro mi pequeña sorpresita otros dos nos representarán a nosotros, los mortífagos, ellos claramente serán los profesionales-Soltó una carcajada todavía más grande, cuando en el gran comedor irrumpieron aproximadamente 25 chicos que en sus ojos se veía la maldad, y que sinceramente no creo que hayan salido de ninguna de las casas de Hogwarts - ah sí casi me olvido de decirles ¡Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado!-añadió con el mismo acento de la mujer, y las pantallas se apagaron

-Bueno, Bueno, las transmisiones de todo Panem, se mostrarán en la pantalla, hasta que llegue nuestro momento, mientras tomen sus lugares conforme los caballeros indiquen.- agrego la mujer después de haber visto satisfactoriamente el mensaje de Voldemort, Los "agentes de la paz", nos empezaron a alinear y a decir en que cosecha entraríamos, yo me limite a pararme donde estaba y esperar a que ellos mismos me jalaran hacia un lugar, el cual era en el ejercito de Dumbledore, junto con Ginny, Neville, Cho, y otros, mientras que ron, Hermione, Malfoy, y otros se encontraban en la cosecha de Hogwarts. Yo quería, o mejor dicho necesitaba mantener lejos a mis amigos de esto, no quería que sufrieran más, ya no, sin embargo lo lógico era que nos tuvieran en diferentes cosechas para que todos lográramos entrar a los juegos.

La transmisión empezó con un film "directo desde el capitolio" donde todas mis dudas acerca de los juegos desaparecieron en seguida, las cosechas empezaron, los tributos de los primeros dos distritos fueron voluntarios, eran chicos preparados, tan solo con verles el cuerpo se sabia, además de la enorme confianza que tenían al subir al escenario. Los demás distritos pasaron como yo me lo imaginaba, niños y jóvenes inocentes llenos de miedo, que no tenían nada que ver en el conflicto y que ahora estaban siendo mandados a la boca del lobo, sin ninguna razón mas que pagar por la sangre derramada hace años. Conforme mas se acercaba nuestra cosecha mi corazón latía más rápido, y fue entonces cuando lo vi, el distrito 12, se veía realmente demacrado, las ropas que usaban eran viejas y estaban en mal estado, su representante estaba ebrio, y hacia el ridículo, y su presentadora era igual de patética que la mía o tal vez un poco más, ya que intentaba arreglar y disimular todos esos actos vergonzosos, y los tributos mandados injustamente como todos los demás, aunque primrose tenía mucha más suerte, era un niña pequeña al igual que la ternura andante del distrito 11, solo que la suerte si había estado de su lado, ya que su hermana se había ofrecido como voluntaria para salvarle la vida, y aunque eso no la exentaba de ser elegida en años venideros, lo que importaba era el ahora, y por ahora ella estaba segura, después eligieron al chico, el cual no había tenido tanta suerte y nadie se había ofrecido por el, se veía claramente demacrado por la elección de la suerte, el destino, el universo o cómo quisieras llamarlo.

Y fue entonces cuando empezó nuestra cosecha.

-Bueno, el tiempo de elegir valientes hombres y mujeres, quienes representaran a sus convicciones ha llegado, representando al ejercito de Dumbledore

-me presento voluntario como tributo- dije lo, mas rápido que pude sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, ron grito algo y la cara de Hermione y los Weasley se entristecieron, pero lo que pasaría después me mataría.

-Yo también me presento como voluntaria- grito Ginny, mi Ginny se había ofrecido como voluntaria y no había nada que hacer ahora estábamos juntos en esto, Molly y Arthur debían estar destrozados, pero no había oportunidad de hacer nada más.

-Vengan vengan- dijo la estrafalaria mujer- digan cual es su nombre- era lógico que ya lo sabía, pero debía actuar para las cámaras.

-Harry James potter

-Ginevra Molly Weasley

-¡Perfecto! apuesto a que van por todo, los primeros voluntarios del ejercito de Dumbledore un aplauso por favor-y un silencio solemne envolvió la sala-bueno ahora los tributos que representaran a esta honorable casa de estudios, las damas primero- metió la mano al enorme bol, saco un papel y con regocijo dijo-Luna Lovegood, ven cariño sube al pódium

-Yo me presento como voluntaria- grito mi mejor amiga, Hermione, no de una forma desgarradora como lo había hecho aquella chica, pero si de una forma lo suficientemente clara como llamar la atención de todos, ron empalideció, su hermana, su enamorada y su mejor amigo iban a un viaje incierto.

-¡Perfecto! todo va de maravilla suban ambas al pódium antes de que otra chica se quiera ofrecer como voluntaria, ¿cuál es tu nombre cariño? - le pregunto a Hermione quien subía con pasos firmes mientras que luna no dejaba su andar soñador de siempre

- Hermione jean Granger- contesto con una voz dura.

-Ahora los hombres

-Me presento como voluntario- dijo una voz familiar sin embargo no era la de ron, era el mismo Draco Malfoy, quien creo que solo lo hizo por no perder más su dignidad, ya que su familia entera le había dado la espalda a Voldemort y era lógico que ahora tenía que pagar por eso.

-Yo también me presento como voluntario- grito ron desesperado porque alguien le hiciera caso.

-Suban, suban- grito entusiasmada

-Yo soy Ronald Billius Weasley - se escucho el grito ahogado de Molly al escuchar que su hijo también iría.

-Y yo soy Draco Malfoy- dijeron antes de que se los pidieran, Narcissa y Lucius se abrazaron dándose consuelo el uno al otro.

-Y ahí están los primeros tributos voluntarios de Hogwarts,-esta vez no pidió aplausos ya que sabía que nadie lo haría, ahora vamos con los dos tributos del ministerio- metió la mano en el gran bol y saco un papeleta.

-Alicia Lestrange, ¡sube!- la invito entusiasmada, la chica tenía unos 16 años y tenia una mirada maniaca digna de Bellatrix, sin embargo ella no era parte del árbol genealógico de Bellatrix, solo era un nombre tributo o algo parecido.

-Sebastian Tagle- y este subió al podio, sacudiendo las manos como si hubiera ganado algo.

-¡Y ahí los tenemos todos nuestros tributos! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado!


	2. Aquella voz

Me encontraba mal en este momento, sentía mucha nostalgia por mi escuela, y por mis amigos, a pesar de haberme despedido de ellos unos minutos atrás, justo después de la cosecha. También sentía una angustia que invadía mi pecho, no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo los iba a mantener vivos?, habría sido fácil de tener magia, pero ya se nos había comunicado que no tendríamos acceso a ella, habría sido más fácil, si solo me hubieran visto morir a mí, ahora ya no podríamos ser amigos, por que en algún momento tendría que haber solo UN ganador, y estaba dispuesto a todo por no ser yo el que ganara, sino alguno de ellos, pero me partía el corazón el saber que todo se había acabado, que todo nuestro esfuerzo había sido en vano al final, que su futuro se había limitado a unas cuantas semanas, y estas eran inciertas.

-Vengan, Vengan- ¿por qué decía todo dos veces? Era tan frustrante escucharla, pero para ser sincero ya no me importaba que hiciera- Les encantará el capitolio, es el lugar más bonito del mundo muggle, además van a conocer a gente muy interesante, para ser muggle-y soltó una carcajada.-de reojo vi a Draco, quien la veía con un desdén que no veía en él desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Dónde están los otros?- Pregunto con ese tono característico de desprecio.

-Ellos irán en su propio Tren, pero no se preocupen, ellos no recibirán ningún tipo de trato especial, por representar al ministerio, es más ellos ni siquiera me tendrán a mi intentando conseguirles patrocinadores, lo más seguro es que les toque un palo sin gracia.-el silencio inundo la sala, creo que todos estábamos pensando que preferiríamos a un palo sin gracia…

-¿Qué son patrocinadores?- pregunto luna, -¿es como un Nargle?-Dijo mientras frotaba el collar que traía .

-No cariño, no sé que es un Nargle, pero ellos son únicos y especiales. Verán si ustedes le agradan al público, ellos se encariñaran tanto con ustedes que no querrán que mueran, así que un generoso patrocinador les podría salvar la vida.

-¿y tú los consigues?

-Se supone que su mentor debería de ayudarme a hacerlo, pero me parece que yo seré su mentor -después de ver la decepción en nuestras caras, debido a que no creíamos en sus capacidades por obvias razones, decidió que la hora de las preguntas se había acabado- ahora ¿por qué no se van a sus cuartos a ver las cosas del tren, digo no es como ese mugroso tren del expreso a Hogwarts, este tiene más comodidades.-de nuevo la rabia me invadió, no es posible que se siga expresando así de Hogwarts, además dado a que ella utilizaba magia, lo más posible era que ella también hubiera estado en Hogwarts, no entendía su desprecio hacia Hogwarts, aunque si entendía el desprecio que le tenía yo a ella.

Desaparecí antes que los demás, no quería verlos, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería estar solo, así que me metí la primera habitación, cerré la puerta y empecé a ver , de la pequeña ventana que tenia, pero algo me desconcentro.

-sabes ¿qué no soy como tú me imaginas verdad?- escuche decir a una mujer, una voz que no conocía, una voz que incluso me traía tranquilidad, volteé ilusionado, con ilusiones tontas de cuando tal vez tenía 11 años y había visto mi más grande sueño en el espejo de oesed, pero lo que vi me desilusiono muchísimo, era aquella mujer, estaba parada en el filo de la puerta.

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunte mientras regresaba a mi posición original, no quería que ella viera como me sentía, o mis ojos de decepción.

-Hablar contigo Harry-respondió con la misma voz "normal" carente de acento, o un tono agudo exagerado- ¿puedo pasar?-dijo mientras se metía en la habitación.

-Claro…-no me dejo terminar debido a que escuche como cerraba la puerta, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, lo más posible es que me matará en ese momento, dirigí bruscamente mi cuerpo hacia la dirección donde ella se encontraba, efectivamente tenía su varita en la mano, pero cuando me vio la tiro en la cama, en señal de que yo supiera que estaba desarmada.

-Quiero que sepas que yo los apoyo, que estoy con ustedes.

-¿De qué hablas?-no estaba seguro, si era cierto, o si simplemente era un engaño para hacernos confiar en ella, sin embargo había algo que hacía que empezara a creer que en ella, aunque sea un poco.

-Verás, yo no soy quien ustedes creen que soy, yo no soy quien el ministerio cree que soy.

-Claro-el sarcasmo inundo mi respuesta- ¿entonces quien eres?

-Bueno infortunadamente, en este momento no puedo aclararlo, pero quiero que sepas, que te apoyare, no quiero que solo sea el niño que vivió, quiero que sea el ejercito que venció a los juegos- fue ahí cuando volví a entrar en razón, no crea nada de lo que ella decía, me di cuenta que a pesar de su dulce nueva voz, seguía siendo ella por dentro.

-Claro, ¿sabes? me incomoda un poco tu presencia, es que siento que todo esto es simplemente ilógico.

-Claro, será mejor que me retire.

-Jamás estuve tan de acuerdo contigo.

En cuanto ella salió de la habitación, cerré la puerta pero esta vez me asegure de que esta tuviera seguro, me tire a la cama, tome una gran almohada, la puse sobre mi cara y grité, grité lo más fuerte que pude, intentaba que la frustración se fuera, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan impotente, tan sin valor, como una pieza más de un juego.

Cuando desperté tenía un sentimiento horrible de angustia al no poder respirar, y esto se debía a la gran almohada que tenia sobre mi cara, la avente debido a que eso lo que me obstruía mi respiración, y voltee, por un minuto no reconocí nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor, pero después me di cuenta de que me encontraba, en el tren, nada había cambiado, me levante y entre al baño, era muy diferente al de la casa de mis tíos, era como una tienda de electrónicos bastante cara, me pregunto cómo lo verán todos los que nunca han estado en contacto con un baño así o más bien con tecnología muggle, me pregunto si se lo estarán pasando mal con el agua fría, caliente y tibia, la risa me invade, el hecho de encontrarlos en esa posición presionando los botones, y pantallas táctiles, mientras luna le echaría la culpa a alguna de sus criaturitas, y Draco gritaría muggles.

Comencé a tocar os botones para saber cuál era el agua tibia, la caliente, la fría, la que olía a rosas, la presión que esta tenía, mientras mi mano era la única que tenía contacto con ella, cuando realmente supe cómo funcionaban todos y cada uno de los botones, tome mi ducha con olor a rosas, la cual era bastante relajante para ser sincero, y Salí con solo una toalla enredada a mi cintura, estaba dispuesto a volver a ponerme la ropa de un día anterior, pero cuando Salí encontré una muda de ropa sobre mi cama, era una camisa roja con un rayo en un costado, como mi cicatriz, y unos pantalones dorados bastante exagerados, con una nota que decía

"Definitivamente la suerte estará contigo, con cariño Kendalla"- ¿quién era Kendalla?


End file.
